csimiamifanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Tim Speedle
Timothy "Tim" Speedle Biographical information Born''June 24, 1973'' Age''31'' Gender''Male'' Status'' Deceased City'' Miami, Flordia Alias'' * Timmy (by Rachel) * Speed (by Horatio) '' Height'' 6'0'' Hair color'' *Brown '' Eye color'' *Brown '' Skin color''Pale'' Portrait by''Rory Cochrane'' Occupation Job'' CSI Level 3 Rank''Lieutenant'' Specialty''Trace Impressions'' Family informationn Family members'' * Mr. Speedle (Father) * Mrs. Speedle (Mother) '' Affiliation Occupation'' * Miami-Dade Crime Lab CSI level 1 (Formerly) * Miami-Dade Crime Lab CSI level 2 (Formerly) * Miami-Dade Crime Lab CSI level 3 (Formerly) '' Loyalty'' *Speedle Family *Miami Team '' '''Timothy 'Tim' "Speed" Speedle '''was a level 3 CSI in CSI: Miami. He was portrayed by Rory Cochrane. Personality Like the rest of the team, Speedle was introduced in the backdoor pilot, Cross Jurisdictions where it was shown that he was something of a happy go lucky and energetic character who wasted no time in telling Delko about how much bacteria is in the lake area Delko was in. By the time Golden Parachute had aired, however, Speed's personality had changed and he became a short-tempered, moody man with a very sarcastic sense of humor. He also, at one point, borrows Calleigh Duquesne's crime light and forgets to recharge it, much to her annoyance. Speedle's cavalier attitude also features in other ways, as well. He rides his bike to work, and claims that he's happy with that rather than a standard automobile (episode 301, "Lost Son"). He states that he sees his job as a CSI as no more than a "paycheck", lacking the enthusiasm for criminology and justice shared by the rest of the team (episode 218, "Wannabe"). Background Tim Speedle was a Trace and Impressions expert with the Miami-Dade Crime Lab and a CSI assigned to the dayshift where he worked under Horatio Caine. In the season 8 opening episode, it was revealed that he had been recommended to Horatio by Jesse Cardoza who transferred to the LAPD at the time and returned recently. Speedle was working at St. Petersburg PD at the time and Cardoza recommended Speed to Horatio. Season One Despite his skill as a CSI, Speedle was habitually neglectful of gun maintenance (episode 118, "Dispo Day"), which when it happened the second time around, contributed to his death when his gun jammed during a shootout (episode 301, "Lost Son,"). During a first-season episode, Speed and Delko, during a night of clubbing on the town, were caught in a devastating and deadly fire when the nightclub bouncer set the building alight in a twisted effort to be a hero. Speedle was instrumental in saving lives when he noticed an emergency-exit door ajar, and he guided many victims to safety. Despite the trauma of the blaze, he insisted on working the scene with the rest of his team (episode 122, "Tinder Box"). Season Three While Speedle was distracted, a suspect fatally wounded him by shooting Speed in the heart and chest, causing him to fall to the ground. He died moments later in Horatio's arms, having bled to death while choking on his own blood. His death left the CSI team completely devastated. He had been close friends with colleague Eric Delko, and had been the one to "welcome" him with a friendly hazing when he first joined the lab (episode 308, "Speed Kills"). Even after Speedle's death, Delko remains protective of his memory and reputation (episode 306, "Hell Night", episode 323, "Whacked"). In the aftermath of his death, Speed's void on the team was later filled by former patrol officer Ryan Wolfe. Season Six Delko, still feeling the effects of a head injury (episode 514, "Man Down"), suffers from vivid hallucinations of his deceased friend, which not only helps him solve a case he's working, but ultimately leads to the discovery that Audio-Visual Lab Technician Dan Cooper had stolen Speedle's credit card. When Cooper claims that, since Speed is dead, no one got hurt, Calleigh Duquesne angrily points out that Eric is hurt, and so is she, in particular, by the false hope the card charges (coupled with Delko's hallucinations) engendered. Three years after Speedle's death, his memory is still tender in the hearts and minds of his colleagues. They leave his locker and effects intact, intriguing those who came after his demise (episode 604, "Bang, Bang, Your Debt"). Category:CSI: Miami Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Police Department Personnel